


Memories

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: When the Angels fall, you grabbed your vessel and hid until you got word it was safe and Castiel was alive.Castiel remembers you. And your vessel remembers passionate nights with his.





	Memories

When the Angels fell, you grabbed a vessel and hid. Anyone with any connection to Castiel or Metatron were being hunted down. That meant you. You went into hiding, fast. Taking your vessel off into the woods to an abandoned cabin. You hid yourself from other angels as much as you could and you laid low.

Castiel had been your superior, for a time. You had always greatly admired him, so when he went up against Raphael, you had followed. More then happy to do anything he asked of you. When things turned bad, you had done your best to stay close as long as you could without dying. When he disappeared from Heaven, you had missed him. But you continued on, following orders as always. But being so close to Castiel, you started to question those orders. Then came the fall. And all hell broke loose on Earth.

When you heard word that Bartholomew was dead, Castiel had killed him, you ran. You ran from your secluded cabin to find him. He was alive.

  
  


You had heard word of him being with the Winchesters, which didn’t surprise you. And you know they often frequented diners that sold pie. So that’s why you found yourself here. Small town Kansas population nothing. But, word said they were heading right to you. You sighed as you sipped your coffee.

You were in a booth next to the door. The small diner was pretty  packed considering the size of the town. All the other booths taken, just a few tables available. When you heard the door chime, you looked up, and your breath caught in your throat. You had never felt this way before. It wasn’t coming from you. Not all of it. It was your vessel. You frowned and searched through memories for an answer. You looked up again as they sat in the table closest to you. You tried not to stare. Castiel had his back towards you, the other two sitting across from him.

“Jesus. Not even in the door and you have an admirer Dean.” Sam chuckled.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked past Castiel at you. “How you doing , sweetheart?” he smirked. But what came next took him off guard. It was another name you breathed out, not his. Something he obviously wasn’t use to.

“Castiel…”

When he turned to face you, you could have swore his face flushed. “Y/N?” he asked softly.

You smiled. “You remember me.”

“Of course I do.” He cocked his head slightly. “I thought you were dead..”

You shrugged, looking down. “That’s what I wanted everyone to think. It was bad, Castiel. Before the fall, and after.” Your eyes met his. “Is it true?”

“Is what true, Y/N?”

“Is it true you killed Bartholomew? We can come out of hiding now?” He nodded making you smile softly. “I knew if anyone could do it, it was you, Castiel.” He smiled softly at you. Something you had never seen him do before.

“What the hell is going on? Who’s this girl Cas is making love eyes at?” Dean looked almost frustrated, which made Sam laugh.

“Love?” you looked at him confused. You furrowed your brows a bit, searching the memories again. Then smiled. “Jimmy..” you voice was breathless, like you had just had a hot and heavy session. She had loved him once, years ago. Memories of nights spent with him, and mornings of waking up in his arms. You looked back at Cas. “My vessel remembers yours well , Castiel.”

Cas smiled again. “As does mine.”


End file.
